Do MI6 and Torchwood mix?
by Jessie Blackwood
Summary: An AU crossover, just thought that Torchwood has encountered MI6 before so what if they encountered its most famous agent? What would Bond do faced with Alien tech? And two of Torchwood's menfolk of course?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. etc. etc. no infringement of copyright intended, etc, etc. just playing with them, like everyone else here.**

**Warning: Explicit, MA for adult themes and swearing. Jack/Ianto/James slash (eventually)… **

**AU Bond/Torchwood crossover. What happens when MI6 collides with alien tech? Don't forget, if its alien, its ours…**

The sting had not gone as well as it might have done. The bastard who was behind the latest round of global terrorist activity was now very dead, spectacularly in fact, in true Bond fashion. Montoya's yacht had exploded beautifully, with him aboard. Actually it had exploded with Montoya, Montoya's girlfriend (a shame, she had been a sweet distraction but she was, after all, a casualty of war), Montoya's rotten blood money and several of his hit men into the bargain but the problem was that Bond was still being pursued. The sting had not drawn in everyone. Bond had just managed to get off the boat but not without difficulty. He had damaged his back and ripped the muscles in his left shoulder in the process and limped home with the express intent of spending a month or two in a private hospital somewhere quiet while everything healed up. However, as with the best laid plans, it didn't quite work. The remaining men in Montoya's cohort had managed to track him down and were currently on a revenge kick. Having followed him home to England and run him to ground they were currently engaged in making life very difficult.

He hated this cat and mouse game, trying to stay one step ahead of the enemy (or in this case two) as well as trying to draw them out sufficiently so he could get the proverbial clear shot at the target, whatever form that 'clear shot' might take. Currently he was racing along in the DBS, trying to dodge early rush hour traffic as well as maintain a healthy distance from a silver Jaguar and a black BMW, which was proving to be far from easy. He was still in pain from both shoulder and back, which made driving doubly difficult. Incongruously, he was not speeding through some exotic Mediterranean port nor was he descending some snowy road from a mountain ski resort. He was not chasing through some drug baron's tropical island hideaway nor was he trying to evade men with guns in Venetian splendour. He was speeding along the M4 towards Cardiff and he could not, at that moment, imagine a more ordinary, mistily grey and uninviting town to die in.

As the car swept around a bend, the road cleared and his fingers found the speed control for the CD player behind the steering wheel, slid around the back of the projection and flicked the button that sent a slick oil substitute slashing across the tarmac from beneath the rear of his vehicle. He swung the car across the carriageway trying to fan the oil spray out as far as it would go in the hope that his pursuers wouldn't be able to change lanes to escape the stuff. As he dragged the wheel back, attempting to correct his course, grey mist suddenly flared into blinding brilliance and the wheel was dragged out of his hands.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Torchwood was busy. The monitors were processing information at an alarming rate but Tosh was positive that things were going well. She had checked and double checked, then gone back over things for a third time as well as baby sitting the computers all day long just in case. So far, things _were_ going very well. The diagnostic program was running just as she predicted. She felt justifiably proud of herself for this one. In a week where they had been overrun with rift activity it was nice to have something more positive to report. This week had meant more work than normal, Owen had his hands full with five autopsies to complete, Ianto had more than his usual filing and reports to sort out and Gwen, well, Gwen was alternating between writing dummy police reports to cover their tracks, cancelling several awkward parking violations and improving her shooting on the range. The week had also brought its fair share of grief for their leader. Jack had spent some unhappy hours on the phone to UNIT which left him tense and irritable and to cap it all, he had fallen out with Ianto on some trivial matter, had a blazing row, and now Ianto wasn't talking to him. Tosh knew that Ianto was merely making a point and would patch it up soon, but for now it made for an awkward working atmosphere.

Tosh caught herself musing about the fact that, for some reason, Torchwood 3 had always operated with only four or five members of staff when it should, by rights, have had twice that. The stresses of the week had been magnified by the fact that there were only a few people for the work to fall to. Assistants would have made the job easier, but even Torchwood was accountable for funds and more staff were, at present, off limits. UNIT would always argue security issues, more staff meant a higher security risk, etc., etc., but it was a recurrent source of tension. They needed more help, especially in the field.

Suddenly the alarms went off again, pinpointing a rift spike somewhere towards the M4. "Not again" Tosh sighed and ran a check, trying to focus on exactly where the location was before Jack came bounding down the stairs and the others arrived. On queue, Owen darted through from the Autopsy room, carrying his kit. Gwen came up from the shooting range and Ianto appeared from the archives, carrying a stack of file boxes which he dumped on the coffee table. True to form, Jack came down from his office, dragging his coat on, complaining that he couldn't find the keys to the SUV. With a sigh, Ianto stepped forward, produced the keys and dropped them into his waiting hand. They exchanged a look that spoke volumes and Jack paused, grasping Ianto's hand along with the keys. Tosh noted they seemed to have perfected the silent communication and now had it down to a fine art, unless they had a telepathic gift they hadn't said anything about. Ianto's eyebrow raised a little, his glower of barely concealed anger directed at Jack. Jack lifted his chin slightly, almost but not quite defiantly, his own frown in place. Ianto put his head on one side, the glower softening. Jack deflated, looking at the ground. Ianto's fingers squeezed Jack's and let go the keys. It was over in a matter of seconds, but the truce was in place.

"Er…I've sent the co-ordinates to the SUV" Tosh announced, unwilling to intrude on the moment but she knew the situation was urgent "you shouldn't have a problem finding the site, it looks to be alongside the M4, but there's no indication of what's come through. Nothing on sensors yet. I'll stay here and keep monitoring"

"Good enough Tosh" Jack said "The rest of you, move!" and they left through the gate at high speed.

The M4 was busy. They joined it as it headed east, watching as the GPS on the SUV told them they were getting closer. The trouble was that the road was getting more congested and slower. Before they were within a mile, the traffic stopped, gridlocked. Jack turned off onto the hard shoulder, by-passing the queue of cars and more than a few angry-looking drivers. They got a further quarter mile before they saw the blue lights flashing.

"We're nearly on it" Gwen commented.

"Tosh, anything more about the exact location?"

"Sorry Jack, but this is making it look like its right on top of the motorway, you're almost on it"

They had to stop as they came up behind a police range rover, its blue lights rotating in the gathering gloom. Evening rush hour was at its peak and the road was totally blocked. They got out and walked forward, trying to see what the cause of the hold-up was. A burly policeman walked across to stop them and Jack's ID flashed.

"What the hell are you lot here for?" he asked incredulously "It's a traffic accident!"

"Involving what and who?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Three vehicles, one lost control on a patch of oil, slid into the back of the other one. Both of them were doing more than 90, judging by impact damage. Spun out of control, burst into flames, both drivers dead, vehicles are write-offs. The other one involved went over the edge and into the trees there. The driver of that one is alive, but he's pretty shaken up. As far as we know he doesn't have any serious injuries. He was lucky. Only thing out of the ordinary about this is he insists he's MI6. We're checking that right now"

"MI6? Where is he?"

The policeman pointed and Jack saw a blond-haired man sitting in the back of an ambulance parked on the hard shoulder, being attended by a green-clad ambulance technician. "What the hell is MI6 doing here?" Jack muttered, then tapped his ear-piece and said "Tosh, anything?"

"You're almost on top of it"

Jack spun but he couldn't see anything obvious. "Sorry Tosh, nothing yet" he turned to Gwen and Ianto "Both of you check out the area. Ianto, you take a look at the wreckage, see if you can see anything. Gwen, check the road, both sides, couple of hundred yards either direction. Owen, you're with me" and he walked off towards the ambulance.

As he approached the blond man looked up, a curious frown in place. There were a couple of cuts across his face presumably from flying glass, one arm was in a sling, he looked bloodied and bruised. "Name?" Jack demanded. The man looked up, piercing blue eyes meeting Jack's own with a level stare. Jack was struck by those eyes, at that moment very pale and cold as ice. Those eyes took a deliberately slow look up and down, taking in Jack's clothes, his ID and finally his face. Jack shivered involuntarily.

"And you are?" the voice was perfectly modulated English, almost too perfect and equally assertive.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and this is my colleague, Dr Owen Harper, we're Torchwood"

"Really? The name's Bond, James Bond. Sorry it wasn't in more auspicious circumstances. So you're our 'X-files', are you?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow "Actually there's a little more to it than that" he said "But it'll do for now. What happened?"

"I was being chased, I'm not sure I can explain what happened" he frowned, trying to remember "I can remember pushing 100 in the outside lane, trying to evade an overzealous pursuit. Then there was a blinding light in my eyes from somewhere and I lost control of the car"

"And you ended up in the woods there?"

"Yes"

"No tread marks on the road" Jack commented.

"You haven't understood me" he said "The car didn't go out of control, I lost control over it" he said "I know how crazy this sounds but it drove itself off the road and into the trees. My pursuers weren't so clever. My vehicle is customised, it has quite a few features, one of which drops oil on the road behind me. One of my pursuers must have lost control, hit the other and…" he shrugged "fireball I believe. Pity" this last was said with indifference. "And before you ask, no, my car is not customised to drive itself…I'm MI6, not bloody Knightrider"

A policeman arrived and said "Mr Bond Sir? We've just received a call from our Chief Inspector, he's been in touch with your HQ and they've confirmed your identity. He asks if you would contact your superior as soon as possible?"

"Thanks. Looks like I've been acknowledged" he tried to stand and swayed. Both Jack and Owen extended a hand to help him, supporting him as he got down from the ambulance. The grimace on his face suggested something was hurting.

"You OK?" Jack asked.

"No. Apparently I have mild concussion, several lacerations and contusions and I've damaged my shoulder, again. No doubt my pride will probably also take a hammering when I get back in touch with HQ, but nothing new there" he sighed and looked across the smouldering wreckage on the other side of the carriageway "It could have been worse"

"Didn't they want to ship you off to hospital?" Jack asked.

"They always do and I always refuse. I suppose I'll hitch a lift to the police station" he said, his face cracking at last in a smile "They'll send a car I expect" his expression turned bleak "Bloody strange" he commented "that light…"

"What was its position, can you remember if it was right in front of you?"

"No, off to the side…" he gestured to the edge of the carriageway "…a sudden burst, like a speed camera flash only a hundred times more powerful. It nearly blinded me but I've no lasting damage to my retina. Odd, very odd"

"Look, would you agree to come back to the Hub with us and let our Doctor here look you over? You've been in contact with something alien and we'd like to make sure you're OK, plus he can give you the once-over, more convenient than a hospital"

"Alien? You think that's what that light was?"

"Yes. Actually, we know it was. We were tracking an anomaly and it is here somewhere, but we haven't pinpointed its exact location"

"I think we have" Gwen said, joining them, Ianto at her heels. She was holding a large zip-lock plastic bag with an odd metallic object inside, a bronze block and pyramid construction about ten inches long "This might be our little culprit. It was sitting on the hard shoulder"

"Nice" Jack took the bag from her and peered at the odd alien script decorating its bronze surfaces. "How on earth did you find it?"

"If you turn it, you see how it catches the lights?"

Jack tumbled it about gently and saw the reflected blue glow from the police lamps "Let's get this to Tosh for analysis. I think it might be some kind of guidance equipment, something that locks onto a target and pulls it in"

"'tractor beam'?" Ianto suggested, seeing their blank expressions.

"You mean like in Star Trek?" Gwen asked and Jack nodded.

"Near as you can get I guess. This one is definitley malfunctioning though. Better bag it in something light proof, we don't want it going off while we're driving back" he turned to Bond "You can phone your boss from the Hub"

Bond was treated to the invisible lift when they arrived. "I know somebody who would give his eye teeth to see this" he murmured as they descended. He swept a glance around the hub as they dropped into the interior, taking in the workstations, the office, the rollling cog of an entry door. It was at that point that Myfanwy decided to fly past. Bond's face registered shock "Please tell me that is not what it looks like" he said, alarmed for the first time since they had met him. Few people had ever seen Bond without his unruffled calm exterior.

Jack laughed "Then you'll have to tell me what you think it looks like first" he replied.

"Time to stare later" Owen reminded, shepherding Bond through to the medical bay and avoiding questions about pterodactyls as he went.

Jack frowned as he handed the item to Tosh saying "Its all we could find"

"tractor beam" Ianto suggested helpfully.

"That'll be interesting" she said "but who's the cute guy?"

"MI6" he said, eyebrows raised expressively.

"Now, now, Jack" Ianto said warningly "off limits and you know it"

"Why? He's only MI6"

Tosh grinned, noting their previous disagreement seemed to be well and truly in the past.

"With those eyes, I'm only agreeable if you can get him to agree to a threesome"

"Ianto!" Gwen swatted him "You're as bad as Jack! What is he turning you into?"

"A raging nympho" Jack smirked, grabbing the younger man round the waist and hugging him tightly "And I love him for it!"

"Actually the male term is Satyriasis" Ianto said.

"Well, don't sound so proud of it!" she exclaimed and went back to her computer screen.

Jack and Ianto were acting suspicious in that they both went down to see their guest before Owen had finished with him. Sure enough, Owen had him sitting on the edge of the gurney, shirtless, submitting to being scanned. Jack bit back a sigh. Ianto looked over his shoulder and they stood for a moment admiring the tanned and muscular torso. "I'm in the wrong job" Ianto murmured

"Why, want to sign up for MI6?" Jack whispered.

"God no, Torchwood is nerve-wracking enough. Licence to kill and all that? What has he got that we haven't? No, I meant I ought to have been a doctor. They have a legitimate reason to get up close and personal"

"Yes, but if you were a doctor, that would then be unethical" Jack pointed out.

"Bugger ethics" Ianto muttered, his eyes on Bond's muscular chest.

"Hi again" Jack said loudly, eyes dancing, attempting to smother his laughter "I see Owen has everything under control" he walked into the room and down the stairs. Bond half-turned at the sound and smiled. This time the smile did reach his eyes.

"Can I get you anything Sir? Tea, coffee?" Ianto asked.

"Coffee would be good, in the absence of anything stronger"

"I have something stronger in my office" Jack suggested, his glance carrying such a blatant double entendre that Ianto almost groaned but he mastered the urge, smiled instead and said "Coffee it is then. I'll serve it in the boardroom…for everybody" and off he went. Never mind Jack's 'something stronger', he was about to surpass himself and make the best damn coffee of his lifetime…

**There you go. Totally not sure about this, but those plot bunnies keep running around wanting to be tried out… What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hate these things but they're necessary I guess – Don't own any of the characters, no infringement intended. **

**Rated M for adult content, Jack/James/Ianto (oooh, what a combination…)**

Jack and Owen brought Bond up to their boardroom where Ianto had taken the coffee. Owen had strapped his injured shoulder up and given him painkillers and he looked somewhat better, even if still a little rough around the edges. Ianto dutifully served their guest, then the rest of them. He watched for the response and was rewarded as Bond's eyebrows rose a little on tasting it, then he thanked Ianto appreciatively.

"So, you'll stay the night?" Jack said "You'll surely not be picked up before morning now?"

"Day or night, I can be picked up whenever I ask for it"

"Well, it's roughing it a little" he shrugged "but you can sleep on the couch downstairs or, if you prefer, Ianto has a spare room at his flat if you'd like something more comfortable"

"Of course" Ianto said with a smile "You'd be very welcome" Owen rolled his eyes and Gwen and Tosh smothered smiles. Jack glared at them and they departed to "go do more research on the object". Owen excused himself to check the test results and left Ianto and Jack to tend to their visitor.

"So this is Torchwood." Bond said, glancing round "I often wondered what it would be like."

"Not as glamorous as MI6." Jack suggested.

"Actually it reminds me more of Q's domain, our R & D department. Computers everywhere and more gadgets than you can throw a stick at"

"Well, our gadgets are mostly alien and I wouldn't throw a stick at any of 'em." Jack grinned "You might get more than you bargained for."

Bond laughed "After today, I can appreciate that" he paused "So, you are Captain Jack Harkness" he said, leaning back on his chair and scrutinising the Captain closely while Jack looked curious "The reports have you wrong" he said, the beginnings of a teasing smile on his face "You're much better looking than they indicate."

"Hands off" Ianto surprised himself.

Bond looked at him with those oh-so-piercing eyes again and smiled "Have I got competition?" the smile, a very seductive smile, widened.

"That depends" Jack said, unable to resist flirting "on what you intend? Ianto is my partner as well as being on my team"

Bond regarded them both for a moment, his expression giving nothing away, then changed the subject and said "You said I could phone HQ?"

"Through here" Jack said, leading the way. He gave him the phone and then retreated with a smirk on his face "Did you hear that?"

"As I said, hands off!"

"Ianto, he could snap your neck as fast as look at you" Jack teased "You like living dangerously?".

"And I might just set Myfanwy on him!"

"Hmm, nasty. Are you jealous?" Jack grinned "You are, you're jealous!"

"Not unless you get him and I don't." Ianto retorted "You do know who he is, I presume?"

Jack looked at him with a head-on-one-side quizzical look and Ianto rolled his eyes "That's _the_ James Bond, 007, one of their best agents" he hissed "Maybe _the _best. My God, you really don't read anything apart from porn, do you?"

"Hey, it's well-written porn!"

"I mean, you don't bother finding out about anybody other than us, do you? You know, MI5, MI6, special ops, SAS, SBS, whoever. You just don't bother."

"We're Torchwood, we're…"

"I know…outside the government, beyond the police, etc., etc." Ianto muttered "But that doesn't mean we're safe. There are other departments that would probably love to see the back of us. We're a loose canon, we're not controllable and they hate that"

Presently, they could hear a rather heated conversation coming from the office.

"Doesn't sound too good." Ianto said "Getting a right ticking off by the sound of it. I can identify with him there."

"Hey, I don't tell you off very often, not since you started blackmailing me by threatening to stop my coffee, or serving me de-caff!"

"And it would be deserved. I work bloody hard for you lot. By the way, thank you for asking me to share my flat with a man whose hands are probably lethal weapons."

"You should be right at home then." Jack replied with a mischievous grin "And I was going to stay too. I wouldn't leave you alone with him…"

"Worried I'll damage your tea boy?" Bond was standing at the door.

"He's jealous, that's all" Ianto said seriously.

Bond laughed again "The infamous Captain Jack? I doubt it" he picked up his mug and saw it was empty. Ianto sighed and took it from him "I'll get us a refill" he said and reluctantly left them together "…and I am not just the bloody Tea Boy!" they heard him mutter as he left.

"I take it he's the wife in the relationship then?" Bond said but Jack shook his head.

"No, he's Ianto" Jack said "there's more to him than meets the eye"

"Been together long?" Bond asked.

"You're very nosy for a spy" Jack grinned again, showing teeth.

"Comes with the territory" Bond replied "But things have changed in the 21st century"

"That's my line" Jack said "The 21st century is when everything changes…"

"Well, as our website states "its more about combating terrorism, the proliferation of weapons of mass destruction and narcotics, they're the major challenges of the 21st century. The Secret Intelligence Service assists the Government to meet these challenges" or so they would like you to believe"

"I had heard they're now as 'secret' as we are. Maybe we should have a website too, 'Welcome to Torchwood, if its alien, its ours!'"

"You should have heard M's opinion of the website"

"Ianto was trying out the on-line interactive tests to become an operative."

"What did he score?"

"10 out of 10"

Bond smiled "We might be able to use him then"

"I don't think you'd want him" Jack said "I believe he called the tests sloppy and inaccurate and not a very good advert for spying"

Bond laughed "I think he'd get on famously with Q," he fixed Jack with a look from those pale eyes again "and you're not at all like the reports would have us believe. I think I need to amend them when I get back to base"

"And what will you say?"

Bond paused and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Jack was having fantasies about kissing that mouth.

"He's a charming bastard with more than his fair share of luck who obviously enjoys a special…no, _close_ relationship with his staff…" It was Jack's turn to laugh just as Ianto returned with the coffee "What?" he asked in his long-suffering way "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Mr Bond here seems to think I have a close relationship with my staff, is all"

"Commander" Ianto corrected.

"Pardon me?"

"I think you'll find the correct mode of address is 'Commander Bond' not 'Mr'. At least, to go by a comparison of service ranks, you'll be relieved to know you outrank him, _Group Captain_ Harkness" Ianto was enjoying the look of consternation on Jack's face. "He's also been decorated. I believe the correct title is Commander James Bond, CMG, RNVR Sir?"

"It is" Bond acknowledged, his expression amused.

"Companion of the Most Distinguished Order of Saint Michael and Saint George, Royal Naval Volunteer Reserve" Ianto elaborated "Would have been Knight Commander but I believe you turned it down because, and I quote, "_I did not want to become a public figure_". Am I correct?"

"You are." he leaned over to pick up his coffee cup, suddenly close to Ianto's ear and his breath ghosted over Ianto's neck as he whispered "You realise I might have to kill you. That information is classified, on a need to know basis…"

Ianto's eyes fluttered closed "Do I get a last request?" he murmured. The soft laugh in his ear sent shivers down his spine. Ianto wasn't entirely sure he was joking.

"Well, well." Jack chuckled "Might just make you salute me."

An answering chuckle greeted the suggestion and Bond shook his head "I gave up saluting. I gave somebody an order while I was undercover once and the bastard tried to remove my head from my shoulders with his bayonet"

"Good move"

"What was, my not saluting or him trying to remove my head?"

"Both probably"

Ianto sat still, looking between the two men, the blond and the dark, blue eyes regarding each other. It disturbed him to think of them both as killers. Yet they were, each in his own way. They both made on-the-spot decisions, often regardless of consequences, as long as it got the job done and the desired result. He shivered and put the thought away. In a way the danger seduced him, enticed him, drew him in. He wouldn't be working for Torchwood unless a part of him actually relished the work. Part of him, he thought, though not all, not all by any means.

A knock on the door heralded Owen with a look on his face that was less than encouraging.

"If I was your MO, I would not be passing you for active duty" he said bluntly.

He spent the next ten minutes illustrating the results of the scans. The alien scanners were more advanced, calibrated to return results that would be impossible on normal ones.

"The good news is that the muscle and tendon damage isn't irreversible. The torn tendons in your shoulder will heal with time and so will your back. However…" Owen traced a finger along Bond's arm "…I might be taking my life in my hands here, but I suspect you have a recurring that, so far, you've been covering well but I think it might be starting to cause you a problem. You've managed to keep it hidden up to now but you've exacerbated it with this latest crap" Bond nodded, reluctantly "Its not your gun hand, but it might hamper you in a fight or a climb" Owen frowned "It might right itself, but it can take a long time. Corrective surgery might be an option but not necessarily successful" he fixed Bond with an apologetic look and added "You need a desk job for a while, take things easy"

"Hardly my style" he replied dryly but he thanked Owen for his concern.

The half-healed damage to Bond's back and the exacerbated damage to his shoulder drove him to seek a better place to sleep than a sofa. He chose comfort and opted to stay at Ianto's flat. He went with Jack to retrieve his overnight bag from the boot of the DBS, Jack having arranged for the car to be towed to their secure car park beneath the Welsh Assembly building. It wasn't as much of a write-off as he had first thought it might be but Bond was still convinced Q would probably murder him. He would definitely have a fit if he didn't get the car back at all. Jack insisted on carrying his bag to Ianto's car and stowing it in the back.

In truth Bond was hurting after the crash, which wasn't actually a crash, he had to admit. It had, however, managed to wrench his shoulder against the restraints, slam his back against the seat and given him one hell of a headache but he had been hurt worse and survived. With sleep and painkillers, he would be fine in a few days. He could relax a while now the rest of Montoya's gang had been 'cleaned up' and he had to admit, the two men from Torchwood intrigued him.

Torchwood intrigued him. He knew of it of course, they all did. It remained a shadowy sub-level, under crown funding and protection, its specific nature kept under wraps. However, they were the UFO folks, the Mulders and Scullys, the ones who rode rough shod over everybody else's investigations. They were supposed to be above the Government, beyond the police. UNIT didn't even have any control over them. M's opinion of Torchwood would make a soldier blush. If push came to shove she wouldn't take any interference from the likes of Captain Jack Harkness. Thinking about the possibilities of that confrontation made him smile. He had already heard her rant about her meeting with Yvonne Hartman, the previous boss of Torchwood London. Jack Harkness was no pushover.

Ianto's flat was a pleasant surprise - neat, tidy, comfortable, unadorned. Bar for the obvious accoutrements of kitchen (with a proper coffee machine) the lounge with its computer and expensive entertainment centre he would have said it resembled a hotel. The man was not one for clutter, that was certain.

Jack threw Bond's bag on the spare room bed and Ianto said "I'll show you the bathroom" he gave him a couple of towels "bath or shower?"

"Either would be a bit difficult" he indicated his arm in its sling.

"You want help?" Jack asked.

The look Bond shot him was unreadable "Knowing you, I'd be taking my life in my hands"

"If you want help, just say so" Jack said mildly, throwing his coat onto a chair. Ianto immediately retrieved it and hung it up, then went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Bond retreated to the bedroom, gingerly taking his arm out of the sling and unzipping his bag. He found his dressing gown, shorts and washbag and laid them on the bed. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, eased the cotton off his injured shoulder and hissed as the movement pulled the abused tissues. Owen had strapped it up but the bandage was awkward and would make showering difficult. He sighed. He could at least get a wash. He sat on the bed and unbuckled his belt, dropped his trousers to the floor, then kicked them out of the way, then threw his dressing gown over his shoulders. He felt old and weary.

Jack gazed at the bedroom door with narrowed eyes.

"If he wants help, he'll ask" Ianto said, pouring coffee.

"He's a stubborn bastard..."

"Not like you then."

Jack glared at him, then began to chuckle "OK, OK, I get it. But when someone needs help, why don't they just ask?"

"You're asking me? Mr 'I-can-manage' Harkness? Here, drink your coffee and leave the man alone. I'm going to see if I have any of those prescription strength painkillers Owen gave me last month"

"You OK?"

"For him, Stupid"

"Ah" Jack took his coffee into their bedroom and stripped, pulling his sweat pants on for comfort. When he came back out, Ianto had started cooking.

"Its just pasta" he said "nothing complicated"

"It'll still be wonderful" Jack said gently, slipping an arm round his lover's waist for a hug.

"Flattery will get you everywhere"

When Bond emerged, it was plain that the effects of the crash were catching up with him. He looked grey, his face a mask. Jack was across the room and at his side in an instant.

"Will you see sense and let me help?" he said, placing a hand beneath Bond's good elbow "Its plain you're not going to manage the bathroom by yourself"

"Fine" he snapped. It came out harsher than he wanted but at that point he didn't care. He allowed Jack to walk him down the hall to the bathroom, allowed him to start the shower. When Jack reached to take the dressing gown off he felt the man stiffen.

"look, I'm not going to jump you, give me some credit!" Jack snapped "I just want to help" he felt the man relax and laid a hand on the good shoulder "Not that I wouldn't like to" he added "but I think you might collapse"

Bond laughed softly "Sorry. You're probably right"

Jack smiled, sat him down and carefully removed the bandage, then guided him under the spray. He stood under the jets for a long time, just soaking up the heat, letting it play on the tight muscles of his shoulder and back. Jack wielded the soap as best he could, trying to ignore the smooth back and toned muscles under his hands. Once done, he helped him out and dried him off, guiding him out of the bathroom and onto the couch in front of the fire. Jack made a passable attempt at strapping his shoulder up again, then towelled his hair gently dry.

By then, Ianto was already demolishing a generous plate of bolognaise. Bond looked at his listlessly. He wasn't very hungry. "I'm sorry, I'm just not…" he looked at Ianto who smiled in sympathy and handed him a glass of water and two pills

"Owen gives us these if we're in need of something more powerful than the over-the-counter stuff. They should take the edge off" he said.

Bond took them wordlessly and almost threw then down his throat. He finished the water thirstily. "Bed" Ianto said "When they kick in, you'll not be able to stand. Come on" The smart comment died on Bond's lips, there was something about Ianto that was innocent and sincere and he found he couldn't just throw the man's obvious compassion back in his face. He reminded Bond sharply of Villiers. He allowed Ianto to lead him through to the bedroom, whereupon the younger man shepherded Bond into bed and pulled the duvet up. He put the side light out and left the door ajar with a whispered "We're next door if you need anything James" the use of his first name was oddly comforting.

Sleep did not come easily, despite the tablets. He was restless and feverish, drifting in and out of nightmares. Lights blinded him, burned his eyes to dust, eyes haunted him, staring blue eyes, harsh and unforgiving, his own… He didn't realise he was moaning, whimpering and thrashing about until a pair of hard arms wrapped around him and held him down. He struggled, still fogged with the drugs and sleep, too weak to fight back.

"Stay calm!" the gentle voice ordered. Breathing hard, he opened his eyes and looked up into blue ones, darker than his own and wary "You were dreaming" he didn't reply, just tried to force himself to calm down, drawing deeper slower breaths into his lungs. He allowed himself to lean his head against warm skin, firm muscle, a supporting shoulder.

He felt a hand on his brow, heard a different voice "He's burning."

"Call Owen."

"OK." a weight leaving the bed.

"Take it easy, you'll be OK" the gentle voice in his ear, breath warm against his neck. The arms continued their grip, firm and reassuring.

"I'm fine" he mumbled.

"Sure you are" the voice was American, Felix? He frowned, couldn't be…then who? The miasma of nightmare was still confusing his thoughts.

Owen grumbled about being wakened so early but stopped when Ianto told him the problem. "I'll be over in 10 minutes" was all he said and hung up. He was there in five, examined the patient thoroughly and found nothing to be worried about.

"He's running a temperature but its not too high, only 100°. Can't find anything else wrong. I've given him some broad spectrum antibiotics just in case. Keep him in bed and I'll call round tomorrow"

"Sorry Owen" Ianto said as the doctor packed his bag and he shrugged, philosophically.

" My job" he grinned "but you lot keep forgetting I gave up house calls a while ago"

"Take the morning off, sleep in. I'm sure Jack won't mind. We'll see you after lunch"

"Yeah, unless the bloody rift activates" he sketched a wave in the air and walked off to his car. Ianto shut the door and turned "How is he?" he asked Jack who stood by the bedroom door.

"Spooked" he said.

Ianto groaned "Should have seen that one coming" he remarked dryly and added "So what now?" Jack sighed and they both went into the bedroom. Bond was sitting up, propped on the pillows. He looked less than his best. He regarded the two men who stood in the doorway watching him. "I'm feverish, not dying!" he said, grumpily.

"You want to sleep with us?" the words were out of Ianto's mouth before he realised it and he missed Jack's faint look of surprise. Bond regarded them both. The recollection of Jack's arms around him felt surprisingly good. He hadn't missed the man's expression though, even if Ianto had. His eyes fixed on Jack's and the look he gave him was questioning. Jack nodded almost imperceptibly and Bond gave them a weak smile of acceptance.

Without a word, Jack stepped close and flipped the covers off, brought Bond's good arm across his shoulders and helped him up. They escorted him through into their room, the rumpled, king-size bed easily big enough for the three of them. Bond found himself between them both, cradled carefully against Jack's chest, Ianto a warm presence behind him, a hand kneading his uninjured shoulder gently. With Jack's heartbeat in his ear, he fell asleep with ease this time.

Bright sunlight shafting through the curtains woke him. Ianto was gone but Jack was still there, holding him, breath warm against his neck. Bond cracked a lazy smile and asked "What time is it?"

"6am. How are you feeling?"

He took a moment to consider "All things considered, not too bad" then he moved and groaned as his shoulder pulled and all his other aches and pains kicked in at that moment. "Spoke too soon" he grunted.

"Coffee?" Ianto said from the doorway, bearing a tray.

"Lifesaver" Jack answered.

Bond struggled to sit, leaned back against the pillows, groaning softly. He was a mass of aches and pains, he realised he was deathly tired and he felt like he'd gone six rounds with a gorilla, a large unforgiving silverback probably. He accepted the coffee Ianto presented him with and sipped "Ah, that's better" humanity was returning, albeit slowly.

Ianto grinned and got back between the covers.

"I know what you need" Jack said.

"What would that be?" the ice blue eyes regarded him warily.

"One of Ianto's massages, more painkillers and sleep"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need" Ianto said "what did the boss say, when do they want you back?"

"Technically, I'm still on sick-leave but she wasn't pleased when I told her where I was. She's never been the same since she talked to Yvonne Hartman. I believe she called her an arrogant, egotistical, overbearing, heartless bitch, or something like that"

"That's about right" Jack said "She was never my favourite person either. You can reassure your boss that I'm _nothing_ like her…" he paused, reflectively "In some ways I may even be worse…"

Bond smiled "You're _nothing_ like her" there was meaning behind those simple words that had little to do with refuting any likeness to the previous boss of Torchwood 1.

"If you don't mind me asking" Ianto wasn't sure if he was on dangerous territory but kept going "isn't James Bond supposed to be a bit of a _lady's_ man?"

"He is" James grinned at him "It's a useful reputation" he said "but I hate labels"

Ianto laughed "You're as bad as him" he snickered "if it has a pulse…"

"Now, now" Jack said "If it has a pulse _and is attractive_…"

"Play nicely children" Bond said mildly.

**Hmm, the boys are on the way to getting up close and personal…they're off and running again. Having read a couple of Bond stories I have tried to remain true to the spirit of the character, especially his rank and title. Please review… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters not owned by me, no infringement intended, just having fun with them.**

**Rated M for adult content, so I can relax in case the boys start swearing. Jack/James/Ianto (oooh what a combination…)**

**Being cared for...  
**

It was good to be able to relax in a bed with people who not only knew who and what he was, but there was no pretence of anything, no act to maintain. Ianto's hands eased his sore muscles and soothed away the aches with practised skill. They took care of him, he was surprised to see. He couldn't remember the last time someone had actually taken care of him this way, except perhaps the private clinic, after the run-in with Le Chiffre. They had cared for him in an impersonal, medical sense, not in the way these guys were doing. They were doing this because they felt it was the right thing for them to do. Vesper had cared for him like that... he put that thought out of his mind as quickly as it arrived.

They left him dozing, more painkillers having taken the discomfort down enough to relax him, and went to work after lunch, leaving him a set of keys and both Jack's and the Hub's phone numbers, in case. He was sure nobody knew his whereabouts so he simply relaxed, slept, and ended up on the sofa watching the television later in the afternoon.

They came home together around 7pm, soaking wet from the rain and eager to get inside and dry.

"Hello Darling, we're home." Jack trilled, eliciting a laugh from Ianto.

"How was your day?" he asked from the depths of a sofa.

"Boring." Jack said, condensing his day into one word "How's your appetite? Ianto is cooking up a storm tonight"

"Its just a casserole." Ianto said, dismissively.

"Yan, a casserole of yours is a casserole from Heaven!" Jack complemented.

"Oh Shut up Jack, you're just embarrassing me now."

Jack plumped himself down on the sofa and put an arm around Bond's shoulders "Don't mind him." he said "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, really." he yawned and stretched "Still tired and aching."

Jack raised an eyebrow "Well, there's a remedy for that." he said.

"God Jack, are you flirting already?" Ianto said from the kitchen.

"It's a hobby, so sue me!" he called back.

"So, what's your remedy then?" James murmured.

Jack grinned "You can always go to bed again." his fingers were rubbing gentle circles onto the base of James' neck, soothing and arousing all at once.

"Any more of that and I'll have to take you with me."

"Promises, promises." Jack purred.

"I never say anything I don't mean."

Ianto came back, having put the casserole in the oven to bake. He stopped dead, seeing the two of them, knew immediately what was going on.

"So, decided not to wait for me then?" he tried to sound indignant.

"I knew you'd join us sooner or later." Jack said, attempting to wheedle, but it was met with deaf ears.

"You have no patience, Jack Harkness, no self control." but Ianto's tone was exasperated, not angry. It sounded like an old argument and one that Ianto knew would never change.

"I could teach him some." They both looked at Bond when he said that.

"Self control? Him? That I would like to see. Anyway, you can't go to bed properly yet, you haven't eaten."

"We can eat later, its never stopped us before." Jack said "Anyway, I'm going for a shower, I'm tired and dusty and I swear you only had me hefting boxes in the archives in revenge for yesterday."

Jack disappeared into the bedroom and Bond noticed how Ianto scooted back into the kitchen, almost as if he were trying to avoid being alone with him. Totally naked, Jack walked unselfconsciously out of the bedroom, a towel draped loosely round his shoulders. He disappeared into the bathroom and the shower turned on.

"Ianto"

"Yes?" Ianto poked his head back into the lounge.

"Sit down" Ianto came over and sat, perched on the edge of a chair "What are you afraid of?" Bond asked. Ianto paused, uncertainly. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Bond said "I don't want you to be afraid of me, for any reason. You and Jack have been generous to a fault, you've looked after me. I try never to bite the hand that feeds me, unless it bites me first."

"I'm not afraid of you." Ianto replied.

"Liar."

Ianto regarded him for a moment before replying "I'm afraid _for_ you." he said gently, got up and went back into the kitchen, leaving Bond to digest that nugget of information.

Jack came back from the bathroom, towel wrapped round his hips. He went into the bedroom and emerged moments later in sweat pants and nothing else, the towel now over his head as he dried his hair. He sat cross legged on the floor, continuing to dry his hair, completely comfortable in his own skin. Bond could not help but admire the lean body. He breathed in deep through his nose. He could smell the food cooking, a savoury and appetising aroma, but underneath it was something else, something...male, an enticing musk he had not been aware of before. Whether it was the warmth from the shower, he wasn't sure. Jack seemed not to be conscious of it though. He caught Bond looking his way and smiled "What?"

"You, you smell…good."

Jack laughed "Pheromones." he explained "Apparently mine are…" he paused, uncertain how to explain evolved 51st century pheromones to a 21st century man "…enhanced?" he finished.

"Well, they're enhanced rather nicely."

"Thank you. Its always more prevalent after a shower." he got up and sat next to Bond on the sofa. At that proximity it was impossible to ignore. "There, you can get the full benefit." he grinned, teasing. "How's your aches?"

"Sore."

"Ianto isn't the only one who can do massage you know…"

"You'll make him jealous."

"Ianto's not the jealous type, we share everything." Jack grinned "Well, almost everything…"

"I heard that." Ianto said, coming into the room with a tray. He set it down and handed out the coffee again. "Dinner will take another three quarters of an hour."

"Hmm, there's a lot you can do in 45 minutes." Jack said suggestively.

"Sleeping comes to mind." Bond muttered.

"Jack, leave the man alone, can't you see he's got about as much stamina as a wet rag?"

"Who are you calling a wet rag?"

"James, you're not up to this." Ianto stated and sat down beside him. "You need rest. You should be in bed." he insisted, glaring at Jack who shrugged.

"Somebody mentioned a massage." James sounded hopeful.

"I can do that much." Ianto smiled.

"You're no fun, I offered first." Jack pouted.

"Look Jack, I'm not going to fight you. You can do it if you're so desperate to get your hands on him. Stop acting as though you were six…"

"Ianto." Bond's hand captured his, fingers lacing together "Its OK. Quit worrying." his voice was husky, gentle and seductive, his smile amused. Ianto shivered. "Thank you for being so concerned. I'm not used to anyone fussing over me."

"I wasn't fussing, just…"

"Caring then." Bond interrupted "Don't be so defensive, I like being looked after." He squeezed Ianto's fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing them. The look in his eyes made Ianto's heart thump in his chest.

"James…"

"Ianto." Bond exerted pressure to draw Ianto closer then unlaced their fingers and slipped his hand behind Ianto's neck, pulling him close. The kiss was experimental, a gentle exploration, but it sent a shock wave of pleasure through Ianto's body. He moaned around the lips sealed to his, felt Bond laugh gently. When they broke apart, pale blue eyes gazing into dark blue, Ianto shook himself and forced himself to remember Bond's injuries.

"This is so not a good idea." he said firmly, with more resolve than he actually felt.

Bond smiled a little more seriously and sighed "No, you're probably right. But I can play, can't I?"

"Play with me then?" Jack suggested, then grimaced "Damn, that really didn't sound the way it should have."

Bond laughed "I know what you meant."

"I'll be back in a minute, need to check the dinner." and Ianto levered himself off the sofa "Nothing too strenuous while I'm gone Kids." he warned and he left them alone.

"James?" the tone was serious "He's right you know." Gentle fingers were rubbing those soothing circles into the nape of his neck again "Much as I don't want to admit it, Ianto is right. As much as I've been having fantasies about this all day, it'll put too much strain on your back, not to mention your shoulder."

The answering sigh was deep and heartfelt "I've got plenty of time and I need some kind of exercise," he said "and I meant it about playing, I need to relax." he regarded Jack for a fraction of a second before saying "So do you, both of you. So, come on, how about that massage you suggested?"

Jack put his head on one side and smiled, showing his teeth "Oh yeah." he stood and held out a hand "Come on then."

Standing, Jack was not much taller than Bond, who suddenly found himself in a firm embrace, Jack's mouth over his. The kiss was neither chaste nor passionate but somewhere in between, a statement of intent without urgency.

"You know," Jack said when they parted "if they ever retire you from MI6, you could always come work for us…"

"Villiers."

"I've got someone from Torchwood on the line, a Captain Jack Harkness, says he wants to speak to M." said the girl from the switchboard "He's on the secure line."

Villiers paused. Torchwood? M hadn't spoken to them since that dreadful interview with Yvonne Hartman three years ago, shortly after Villiers had begun work as M's aid. He stared into the distance for a moment. How the hell would she receive this one? "Put him through, I'll speak to him" and moments later he was saying "Good morning, my name is Villiers, I'm M's aid. Can I be of service?"

"Good Morning to you too. My name is Jack Harkness, Head of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff. Would it be possible to speak to M please?" the American accent was something of a shock.

"I'm afraid she's pretty tied up this morning. She's in a meeting right now."

"Tell me something I don't know." came the dry reply "Look, this isn't going to waste her time. I'm playing host to one of her agents and I need to talk to her. I think this is long overdue anyway. Would you please ask her to call me?" He gave Villiers a number "I really do need to talk to her. Its about an agent named Bond, James Bond, would you please tell her that?"

"Certainly." Villiers replied, wondering what the hell Bond had got himself into now "I'll inform her as soon as she's free."

Jack's phone rang before the hour was out. He smiled and answered it "Harkness."

"Captain Jack Harkness, is that you?" the female voice was assertive, unfamiliar.

"Speaking." Jack sat back in his chair.

"I'm returning your call, my designation is M, head of MI6."

"M, thank you for calling so promptly. Appreciate it."

"Yes, well, my aid told me you wanted to speak to me about one of my agents."

"James Bond, yes. He's…lodging with us while he recuperates."

"What's the matter with him?" the reply was a little too sharp, the urgency of concern.

Jack paused before replying "Well, he was injured in the line of duty, he told me he'd reported it."

"Torn ligaments in his left shoulder, muscle strain in the lumber region, yes, he reported it."

"I'm afraid he had a run-in with an alien artefact while attempting to avoid a pursuit." Jack explained "It caused his car to crash. He got knocked about a bit, it exacerbated his injuries."

"Yes, he told me." she said "I believe he rang from your office? He said the men who were chasing him were dead but he wasn't greatly hurt. Are you telling me he was lying or has something else happened?"

"Neither," Jack said "but I feel you ought to know, we think the extent of his injuries is greater than first thought."

"Oh?" she listened without interruption as Jack outlined what Owen had told him.

"I see." she said when he finished "Then you can tell him he's to undergo a complete medical when he gets back. If he's not fit for service, then we'll need to review his status as a double O."

"I...would appreciate it if _you_ would inform him Ma'am." Jack said politely "He's not aware that I'm calling you…"

"And you don't want him to know?" he could almost hear her thinking "Very well, Captain, I'll call him on his mobile in a few days. How is he now?"

"Resting at the behest of our MO. We've been taking good care of him. And we have his vehicle in secure parking. If you'd like to send someone to fetch it? I believe he said Q would appreciate having it back?"

"Was it a write-off?"

"Not completely."

"Good. Doubtless you've had a good look?"

"Actually no, I doubt it has anything we couldn't do as well, possibly even better. We have our own vehicle, equipped with everything we have at our disposal."

He heard her pause and digest that "I'll arrange something." she said "I'll have Villiers, my PA, call you to arrange pick-up." Did she sound the slightest bit huffy?

"Ma'am," Jack put on his best ingratiating tone "may I say I'm sorry you didn't get off on the right foot with Ms Hartman." Silence, keep going "As the only Torchwood department still active now, I guess that makes me the head of the whole 'shebang'. UNIT hasn't disavowed me of this, so I can only assume I'm it." he paused "Our remit is quite specific. If its alien, its ours. We've always been here to arm the human race against the threats from space. The ordinary person knows aliens are no longer little green men, well, not solely anyway. They're real, they're here and they mean business. I think its high time we started to work together, we have some stuff that might be useful, some stuff your R&D boys would love to get their hands on." he stopped.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"All I'm saying is that what you don't need right now is to be running around after terrorists when we know its aliens, we don't need to be running after aliens when you know they're only human."

"You're proposing an exchange of information?"

"And technology. We sometimes have a hard time because we have to manage on limited facilities, but we have to remain here because we are technically a monitoring station for something called The Rift, the end of which has centred itself on Cardiff Bay. However, Torchwood 1 was situated in Canary Wharf, before…"

"Yes, Captain, I know about the battle." M admitted "I may not have liked Hartman and what she stood for, but I can regret the loss of so many personnel in that action."

"Yes, well, I'm not saying we should reinstate Torchwood 1 but sometimes we could do with more support."

"Captain, I would like to see your operation if I may." She said "Could we arrange a visit perhaps? Then I can see first hand what you do. I think we need to meet, you and I."

"If you wish."

"I'll have Villiers arrange it, when he calls you about the car. I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I have a meeting with the PM in 20 minutes. Its been…pleasant." she said "Goodbye Captain."

"Bye…Ma'am." he added as an afterthought and put the phone down, not sure if he had actually done the right thing or not.

They got home after 9 that evening, trying to be quiet and failing dismally.

"I'm awake" came the cool reply and they gave up the pretence and came into the room with friendly smiles and jokes.

"So what took you?" he said "I'm starving here."

"Hell!" Ianto swore and went into the kitchen. Bond got up and went after him.

"Ianto, I didn't mean to imply…."

"No, one of us should have come home earlier…" he was pulling things out of cupboards as he spoke.

"Ianto, I was teasing, I'm sorry. I'm not incapable. There's a phone and a phone book, I have cash, I could have ordered a take-out if I'd wanted too." he grinned "Quit feeling guilty."

"But you're our guest, _my_ guest." he emphasised "It still wasn't fair of us."

"You've a job to do." Bond said firmly "I understand." Pale blue met dark blue again. Bond's smile was, to Ianto's romantic soul, heart-meltingly gorgeous. He crossed the kitchen in two strides and covered James' mouth with his own, initiating the kiss this time, not wanting to wait. Although a flash of surprise crossed those pale blue eyes, Bond gave himself up to Ianto's arms, allowing the younger man to lead. Jack found them a moment later, and he leaned on the door frame and watched as their arms wound round each other, bodies pressing closer.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" he asked.

They broke apart for air and Bond laughed "He was the one who started it this time." he said cheerfully, keeping one arm round Ianto's waist.

Jack's eyebrow rose "Ianto?"

"So?" Ianto said defensively "I'm not allowed to take the initiative all of a sudden?" but his voice lacked rancour.

Jack grinned "Never let it be said that I didn't encourage initiative." he said gently and went back into the living room "I'm ordering take-out, anyone want to join me?"

"Fine!" Ianto mumbled, having returned to Bond's arms "Order for us."

"Chinese or Pizza?"

"Chinese."

Jack's grin broadened. It was nice to see Ianto taking the initiative for once. He liked him a little more dominant…

**The dynamic is developing…hopefully in the right way. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or concepts…people should know that so that's as much as I'm going to say about it. **

**WARNING: MA for serious adult theme, _you have been warned_ – there is a threesome in here…well, come on, you didn't think I wouldn't have Jack and Ianto take their chance, did you? **

"I knew I should have killed him" Bond muttered, trailing after Ianto and watching Jack giving M the tour, Villiers trailing at her heels like an obedient dog. Bond actually liked Villiers but the man was really just too damned subservient.

"Trust me, it doesn't work" Ianto murmured, as they followed at a respectful distance.

"What was he thinking? I mean, inviting her here? How the Hell do you put up with him?" Bond demanded to know.

"I blackmail him." came the easy reply.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bond muttered.

"He's on decaff if he crosses the line, or worse, instant." Ianto murmured "He can't hold out without my coffee." and then smiled his professional smile as Jack brought M back towards where they stood waiting.

"Well, I must say, I am impressed that your operation is as good as it is under the circumstances. This is hardly state-of-the-art surroundings, Captain, despite your advanced technology."

"We like it." Jack said "Its anonymous. Its secure. It serves the purpose. Now, can I offer you refreshment?"

"Coffee for myself. Villiers?"

"I'd appreciate a cup of tea." he said eagerly and followed as Jack shepherded them upstairs to the boardroom. Ianto disappeared off to make the drinks leaving a bemused Bond to sit at the table with his boss and her aid.

"How are you Bond?" she asked suddenly.

"Fine Ma'am, last time I looked."

"Good, but I want you to report for a full medical when you get back. Do you understand?"

"Ma'am?"

"A _full_ medical" She fixed him with a look "Don't avoid it. I'm not giving you active status again until I know you've passed." she looked at him, taking in his appearance "I'm giving you until the end of the week, then you come back Monday, understood? Frankly, looking as you do, I'm surprised you're out of bed."

"Ma'am?" he replied smoothly.

"You look tired, you look as if you've not slept for a week"

Bond smiled, recalling the weevil hunt "Got woken up by the neighbours"

A whole week had flown by since Ianto had initiated that kiss in the kitchen. Bond was feeling better than he had in a long time but the two men had refused to initiate anything more with him in case the exertion caused any more damage to his already abused muscles. He agreed with them, albeit grudgingly, and had stayed at Ianto's flat doing nothing more strenuous than walking to the bathroom. Although after five days of this non-action he was beginning to go a little stir crazy.

Bond enjoyed the evenings with both men, submitting to either Ianto or Jack giving him a thorough massage, being fed home-cooked food and making intelligent conversation. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed. Jack and Ianto talked about Torchwood and James had entertained them with the crazier anecdotes from his missions. Jack told them his own outrageous stories, some of which beggared belief but were funny enough to be at least half true but not to matter whether they were or not. James had not been allowed to sleep on his own though. The big bed supported all three of them and, as often as not, he found himself in the middle.

On the fifth day Jack had relented, allowing him to spend the next couple of days visiting the Hub itself. His back was no longer stiff, his shoulder healing well. On the second evening all hell had broken loose as Tosh reported another weevil outbreak. They all piled out and into the SUV, although Jack had been reluctant to let James come with them. He had insisted he could manage, citing the fact that he had to get back to action soon enough anyway and had probably seen worse, asking Jack for a gun. Jack jammed a spare M1911, their standard issue, into his hand and off they had run.

They had pursued their quarry through the streets of central Cardiff, splitting up when it became evident that there were two weevils out there, not one. Owen and Gwen ran off down one street, Jack and Ianto down another, James following more slowly but keeping in contact via the comm link. Tosh was back at the Hub monitoring CCTV feeds. They came to Bute Park and swore, realising that the things could be anywhere.

"Jack" it was Tosh "heading North East approximately three hundred yards from your present position, I'm picking up two heat signatures, heading for the river"

Jack started off at a tangent and the others spread out keeping him in view.

"Why don't you have night vision goggles?" James hissed at Ianto as they moved quietly through the trees "or riot gear? The Police are better protected than you are!"

"You tried requisitioning stuff like that lately?" Ianto asked "Besides, we're supposed to be a _secret_ organisation". A sudden snarl caught his attention and he brought his gun up and round towards the trees. A feral snarl came again and James shivered. He had only heard sounds like that in the jungle, not a suburban park in the UK. As he watched, a shape lunged out of cover and headed for Ianto at a speed that defied belief. A gun shot cracked and the shape dropped, tumbling to a halt almost at Ianto's feet. Ianto turned and saw James with his gun held out, looking for all the world as though it was an extension of his arm. Ianto shivered, seeing the look in his eyes. The weevil lay crumpled on the ground. Ianto checked it cautiously but it was dead, stopped by a bullet through its ugly skull.

"Now what?" James asked, holstering his gun in his pocket and looking expectantly at Ianto. Ianto was interested to note that Bond didn't look at all concerned.

"Er, now we get it back to the car and dispose of it" he said, an odd look in his eyes.

"Ianto, have I done something I shouldn't have?" James asked astutely.

"We don't often kill them these days" he tried to explain "That's all. We try to sedate them and hold them in the cells for a while, then we let them go. If they stick to the sewers, we leave them alone. There are too many of them for us to deal with the whole lot and they usually don't cause a problem."

"Oh, but…that one _was _attacking, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. If they attack, sometimes we have no choice but to kill them. Although these creatures are living things. They're not necessarily evil, just nasty. However, as you just saw, they move incredibly fast too. Split second decisions are often necessary."

James sighed "I feel like apologising. I also feel like you're giving me an excuse!"

"Don't worry" Ianto said with a chuckle "That one probably did not have our best interests at heart." He looked Bond over, eyes narrowed slightly. "Not seen Jack shoot like that."

"Have I got competition?" came the cheerful voice as Jack surveyed the scene, carrying another weevil on his back as he strode across the grass towards them. Gwen and Owen followed close behind him.

"Maybe Sir." Ianto replied.

"You'll have to arrange to give me some training then." Jack glanced at James as he stood there, looking down at the ugly creature on the ground.

"These things actually live in the sewers?" he asked with distaste.

"Yeah, mostly keep to themselves though. Rarely if ever attack anyone, just come out at night hunting food. They can get out of hand sometimes, that's when we step in."

"Are they sentient?"

"A little. They communicate with each other anyway. Communicating with us is a little harder but they get the gist."

"Hmm" James was unconvinced "And this is a typical night out?"

"Well, hardly" Jack replied "We're usually chasing at least six…" and Bond didn't know if he was joking or not until he saw Ianto shaking his head in exasperation behind Jack's back.

Villiers had rung to arrange both their visit and picking up the remains of the DBS that same week. That M had stirred herself to come and see Torchwood's operation had surprised James but, on consideration, he had realised it was entirely in character. She would not pass judgement based on hearsay or history, not unless it was very reliable history. She certainly wouldn't base her future relationship with Jack Harkness on her conversation with Yvonne Hartman.

James had been surprised to find himself fitting in with the Torchwood operation. They were just pursuing different foes. Their methods were as unorthodox, off-the-cuff, spontaneous and inventive as his had to be, they had to fling themselves into unpredictable and unknown situations as much as he did. He could see a distressingly amateur veneer to the whole thing though, although Jack's experience and seemingly fearless approach infected everybody and drove them all forward. One of the team was an ex-police officer with a heart full of compassion and curiosity, one was a tenacious and outspoken doctor who pushed and pushed until he got results, one was an incredible IT technician with a genius-level mind any government department would have given their eye-teeth for and one was an unassuming Tea Boy/Butler with phenomenal organisational ability (and if he was merely a Tea Boy then Bond was Dutch!) who, to all intents and purposes, was shagging the boss. While the boss, well, the boss was the real enigma. There was more to him than met the eye, that was certain.

Harkness carried himself with the air of an ex-RAF officer but Bond knew that was a lie. Jack Harkness was not his real name, it was an assumed identity, it had not been hard to find out that it belonged to an RAF officer who had died in 1941 when his plane was shot down. Harkness was not old enough to have the experience level he actually seemed to have unless there was specific training backing it, like SAS or SBS for instance. There were definitely secrets there, things that would need to be found out, but he was unwilling to share more with M than she already knew. James was rapidly becoming emotionally involved, something he knew was out of character for him. He hoped she wouldn't put him in the position of being the one doing the finding out. He was certain she would want Torchwood researched. He was also certain she would view them as a threat unless she felt they were controllable somehow. What made it worse was that Bond knew they were not controllable. At least, they were under the jurisdiction of the Crown but they were above the government, beyond the jurisdiction of the police and unattached to UNIT. Nobody was there to watch them.

Ianto returned with the coffee, pausing long enough to see the reaction from M which gratified and reassured him that his reputation remained untarnished. He withdrew and M faced Jack with a demanding air. She fired questions at him which he replied to with a calm and business-like approach. James had to admire his attitude. He likened the Torchwood operation to a splinter cell, small and compact, able to react quickly, a surgical strike team without the training, he thought gloomily. They needed training, specialist training and more people.

"Things cannot carry on like this Captain." M said eventually. Bond agreed but remained silent on the matter.

"Ma'am?" Jack was puzzled.

"You Captain, you're accountable to nobody. You have no parameters."

"That's what we're supposed to be. We capture and contain alien threats, what do you want us to do? UNIT already insists we report all findings and incidents to them. We are happy to do so. We have been answerable to the Crown since the days of Queen Victoria. That hasn't changed, nor will it."

"UNIT are always reporting you are behind on your filing."

"That's irrelevant, we still report to them as and when we can."

"That's not what I hear."

"And who do you hear it from?" Jack was remaining conversational but there was an edge to his voice "More to the point, what business is it of MI6 who we report to? We're working for the same side." He paused "Or we should be."

"Never mind Captain. We'll leave it at that for now."

"Ma'am?" James interrupted gently.

"What now Bond?" her tone was dismissive, irritated.

"May I suggest a liaison of some kind?"

"Pardon?"

"Someone from our end seconded to this end? Then you'd have a contact and you'd know where we stood?"

"Hmm, who did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, doesn't need to be a field agent, Villiers maybe?" Villiers looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"No, I'm afraid I need him too badly" she admitted and Villiers relaxed a little. "I'll think about it." she said "Well, we must be on our way. It was very interesting Captain, I am impressed, despite appearances. I do appreciate that we need more contact and I will try to appraise you of anything we are doubtful about. For now, lets leave it with UNIT as your watchers, shall we? They are the most logical choice." and she rose to go. Villiers tapped his own comlink and requested the helicopter.

"ETA five minutes Ma'am" he said and Jack shook hands with them both, exchanging farewell pleasantries.

Bond stood shoulder to shoulder with him as they watched the black helicopter lift away and bank out across the Bay.

"That was a mistake." James said softly.

"What makes you say that?" Jack said "I wanted to be more open."

"Exactly. She'll want to control you if you're not very careful." James looked at the dwindling speck "She'll probably set me on learning all your secrets now. She'll want to know the far end of everything about you. She hates it if she feels someone is not accountable, or worse, hiding something"

"So? She won't get far."

"Jack, if she thinks of you as a sufficient threat, she will have you removed, you know that?"

"She won't succeed."

"Just think about it though, you wouldn't want any of your people to go down with you, would you?" he paused "Ianto, for instance?"

"She wouldn't dare. We have tech that far outweighs yours anyway."

"So, you're tarring me with the same brush now?"

"Pardon?"

"You said 'yours' not 'theirs'. You're lumping me in with them."

"Tell me you're not." Jack's eyes were intense "You're still MI6, aren't you?"

"For now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm facing a full medical when I get back. That means she doesn't think I'm fit enough for active duty. When she finds I'm not, and let's face it, your Dr Harper has pretty much pinned down that I'm not, my double 'o' status will be automatically revoked."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, with you, there's retcon. With me, no such luck."

"She won't…she wouldn't…would she?"

"Been done before." he said gently. Let Harkness think that his fate was in the balance, even if he was pretty damned sure M would find him another position before she retired him. Let him think that retirement might be of the permanent kind too. Harkness was the kind of man who thought about himself a little too often…

It was his last night before returning to London. James turned to find both Jack and Ianto leaning against the bedroom doorframe, one either side, watching him pack. They had come home early, Ianto had put the dinner in the oven and James had gone to pack while it baked. Two bottles of red wine sat on the table, waiting for their attention. He was busy stuffing clothes into a bag when he felt their presence behind him.

"Thank you" he said "For everything."

"You could come work for me." Jack re-iterated.

"I may not get the chance."

"She won't cut you loose…" Jack tried to sound more confident than he felt.

"I'm fairly sure she won't." James said, satisfied to hear the merest hint of worry in Harkness' tone "I could always turn instructor…" but he didn't feel confident on that score after the last time he had tried it.

"I mean it." Jack said again "We could use you."

James laughed "I'm sure you could. In more ways than one."

"Hey, I'm not about to let you get away that easy." Jack said with a grin "I now have not one but two gorgeous guys dressed in suits right here in front of me" He stepped forward, curling an arm around James' waist and pulling him in "How's the shoulder?"

"Very much better."

He was aware that Ianto had moved behind him and the younger man took hold of his jacket "Allow me Sir" he said, easing it off his shoulders. James shivered at the way he said 'sir' and caught Jack's grin of understanding "Does that to me too" he admitted "Its those Welsh vowels."

"You can pack later." Ianto murmured "I'll help." Jack leaned in to kiss James and he offered no resistance. This time James wasn't going to be put off, was being positively encouraged. Jack unfastened James' tie and his shirt buttons, Ianto's long fingered hands slipped the garments off him. He laughed, realising he had never been in a threesome before, with anybody.

"What?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Nothing. Never been in a threesome, that's all."

"What, never?"

James shook his head and Jack grinned somewhat lasciviously "First time for everything." he murmured before covering James' mouth with his own again.

They enjoyed removing each others clothing, Jack enjoying taking Ianto's suit off him, although James beat Jack to taking Ianto's boxers off, stripping the cotton off his hips and murmuring appreciatively at what was revealed. James ran his hands down Ianto's ribs and onto his hips, pulling him close for a deep kiss. James felt Jack, a very naked Jack, press close behind him, hands running up his back to his neck. He felt Jack's mouth on his neck, nipping and kissing as James was still locked in a kiss with Ianto. "Now" Jack murmured gently "Its just a case of which of us gets to fuck you" James shivered at that "Why not both of you?" he suggested and felt Ianto shudder.

Abruptly, Jack and Ianto made eye contact and Jack rolled his eyes towards the bed. James found himself tumbled onto the bed by both men, Jack landing on one side, Ianto on the other. Then he felt himself very definitely seduced by them both. Ianto continued to kiss him on the mouth while Jack kissed elsewhere, working lower. Ianto nipped the soft flesh of his neck, sucking and biting. James' gasp told Ianto that Jack had reached his goal and Ianto broke off to watch, revelling in what Jack was doing. He had never really seen him do this to anyone else before, he was always too preoccupied with the feelings coursing through his own body to concentrate much on watching Jack fuck him. Now he could see exactly what Jack did, while hearing someone else react to it. Feeling voyeuristic, he watched as James threw his head back, his arms flung back to allow him to grip the headboard of the bed, knuckles gone white with the tension. He groaned as Jack's cheeks hollowed, Ianto knew how hard Jack could suck if he wanted to and it seemed he wanted to tonight. Ianto leaned in and kissed James' neck again, then moved lower, suckling each hard nipple and circling it with his tongue. A hand found his erection and began to stroke, James' fingers flexing in time to Jack's movements.

James relinquished control to them both, knowing he could trust them, finding it a very unusual feeling. When Jack took things to the next level and silently asked him with his eyes if he wanted more, James nodded, understanding completely. What he hadn't bargained for was Ianto. Now, as Jack moved deeply within him, it was Ianto's turn to suck and, if anything, he could suck harder than Jack! James moaned as his hands scrabbled for grip, his hips thrusting upwards. Suddenly Ianto let go and moved back up the bed again, grabbing James' wrists and holding him tight. The sudden restriction was accompanied by Jack moving faster and harder, and Ianto watched as Jack growled deep in his throat and came hard, hips jerking forwards. James was breathing hard, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin. Ianto bent over and tasted him, running his tongue across one hard nipple, tasting salt.

"Ianto…" Jack murmured "Your turn…"

Ianto released James' wrists and moved down the bed, changing places with Jack. It was a strange sensation, knowing that he was sheathing himself into the heat that Jack had occupied minutes ago. James eyes held his, smouldering with need, the intense pale blue riveted on him. Ianto began to move and Jack took his turn, plundering James' mouth with his tongue, kissing him deeply. Ianto knew he wouldn't have long, the feelings were beginning to swamp him already. He canted forwards, heard James' moan into Jack's mouth as the powerful sensations overwhelmed him. Jack suddenly changed position and Ianto realised Jack's eyes were on him, watching. Then Jack's head dipped and James' back arched in response, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the end of the bed. With a deep growl, he came hard into Jack's mouth. Ianto followed moments afterwards, his release bringing him pretty damned near to passing out.

Ianto was the first to surface, realising that the dinner would be inedible if he didn't move himself to turn the oven off. Nobody else would do it. Jack was asleep, snoring softly into James' shoulder. Asleep, James looked relaxed, the lines smoothed from his face. He looked younger, less guarded. Ianto felt warm inside as he realised that, for a man like Bond to sleep peacefully, he must feel safe. Doubtless he didn't bestow that on everybody.

The dinner wasn't too bad, he had rescued it before it went past the point of no return. He put the coffee machine on, deciding to revive them with caffeine.

"Something smells wonderful" James was leaning on the doorframe, dressed in nothing but his dressing gown.

"That would be Jack" Ianto replied without missing a beat "He smells like that all the time."

James laughed and moved closer, grabbing Ianto round the waist and planting a kiss on his lips "So do you, you know?"

"Me?" Ianto was incredulous "I need a shower before I smell half-way decent."

"Not to me. Look, Ianto, if I can come back, I will. I've never felt more relaxed, more like I fitted in…"

"Oh come on, you live for the adrenaline rush. You're an action man…"

"Not like you guys don't see action…"

"Some of it is boring, mind numbingly boring."

"So, I can live with that."

"Great. Help me in the archives for a week then tell me you're not going out of your mind."

"You all need training. You need more people, you need specialists and you need better equipment."

"Try telling UNIT"

"M could."

"The question is, will she?" Jack said, turning up at the door. He put an arm round James and hugged him "We'll miss you."

James hugged him in return "The feeling is mutual, I assure you." he said.

"Come on" Ianto handed out the coffee "let's eat."

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sit down Bond" M was standing by the fireplace and an open file rested on her desk. He came in and sat, obediently. His return to the Service had been arduous, he had been put through gruelling tests and exercises until he about ready to scream. She looked him over, at the neat blond hair and the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. She would miss him. "I'm sorry to say, your review isn't good."

"Oh"

"The damage to your shoulder is a weakness that the MO doesn't think it will improve with time. He agrees it could probably be corrected with surgery but you would still be out of action for quite a while. The damage is done. I must say you've hidden it well, although I cannot remember the last time you went for a full assessment" wisely, he said nothing, continued to regard her with those expressionless eyes. She looked at him. "Bond, double 'O' status cannot be given to anyone who is below fitness and unlikely to improve, you know that. However, retirement has several options. You could take a role like Villiers' for instance," she watched as he grimaced "or you could become an instructor but I don't think you would fit the profile."

"Maybe not Ma'am" he said ruefully. He recalled the last time he had tried, unsuccessfully, to train anybody. He had stormed out on the second day, muttering about imbeciles who were unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I think I'm going to put you on permanent secondment." she said, thoughtfully.

"Ma'am? Might I ask where…?" He was having visions of some out-of-the-way Arctic station, six months of night, freezing temperatures, a desk job at a monitoring station.

"Its likely to be a desk job, unless the Head will let you out on field assignments."

"Better than option one." he muttered, darkly, seeing her small smile.

"Yes, I have this assignment pending, a department that requires guidance. But I'm afraid they might not like being inspected."

"What a surprise." he murmured. So he was to be sent to assess some Civil Service Department who were obviously unwilling to maintain standards. They really would be happy to see him…

"You are to report to a Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood 3, in Cardiff, on Monday. 8am sharp, they're expecting you." she watched his face change from indifference to outright shock.

"What? Where? You said…" M was only marginally surprised to see Bond's normally cool façade in disarray.

"Yes Bond, permanent secondment, to Torchwood, as our…_my_ representative. Report back to me on progress, initiate any training they may need, you are to be the liaison between us, how does that sound?"

"Fine…Ma'am... If you're sure?"

"We'll see. I know the Captain is sure. He requested you." she said and left that statement hanging.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Don't expect an easy ride." Bond said on his first day.

Jack looked at him and grinned "I asked for you, did she tell you?"

"Yes, she did. God, you are an ungovernable son-of-a-bitch…"

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Only you would."

"So, Ianto says you can stay with him until you find a place of your own."

"That's kind of him."

"Just as long as the two of you keep your hands off each other when I'm not there."

Bond just grinned.

"James" Jack stopped him at the door.

He turned back."Yes?"

"Welcome to Torchwood."

**Next instalment, Training Day! How does an ex-OO fit in with the team? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or concepts…people should know that so that's as much as I'm going to say about it. **

**WARNING: MA for serious adult theme, you have been warned…**

"Here are my suggestions" Bond dropped the file on Jack's desk on the Friday morning, the end of his first week seconded to Torchwood. "If you approve, I'm forwarding them to M as soon as possible. Frankly I think you're underpaid and under-equipped and I aim to say as much in my report."

"Give me a résumé" Jack said "I want to hear it from you, not read about it. How bad do you think we are?"

James gave him an ice blue glare "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes, I want your professional opinion" Jack reiterated calmly.

"You might regret taking me on." He sighed then locked gazes with the Captain and launched his argument "This whole set-up is abysmal. Its not entirely your fault, but non of you are properly trained for field assignments, except perhaps yourself and I have no idea what your skill level is. Gwen has her police training but she's your basic Community Copper at best, PC Plod with a heart of gold. Mr Jones has no field training apart from what you've taught him. Harper is a doctor, a bloody good one and a dab hand with the no-questions-asked approach, even if his bedside manner is abysmal. 'Miss Saigon' there, bless her, she's amazing but her skills are not being used to their full potential either. Neither of them are field agents."

"So, what are your recommendations?"

"Tosh is your IT and Tech wizard, use her for that and that only. She's got courage but she's vulnerable and using her in the field only means you risk losing an amazing asset to the team. Ianto is your organiser, your archivist, so use him as that. If you don't, you risk losing him in the field too." He noticed Jack wince at that "Owen is your medic, he needs an assistant to help him with the research and the menial work and he needs to be better equipped for treating you lot when you get hurt, assuming you don't like hospitals, that is. You have an autopsy room but no operating theatre. You need some kind of dedicated hospital facilities. You and I, we're the field agents, maybe Gwen too if she has additional training. We could do with a fourth then we'd have two pairings. Please tell me non of you go out alone…"

"No, we usually all go."

"Usually?"

"Well, I go out alone but I'm in a unique situation..."

"Hmm, well, I'd say you were wrong. You need back-up or you risk failing the mission if you work alone. Even I have back up, although I sometimes have to wait hours for it to arrive, its there when I need it. Tosh and Ianto, they seem to work well together, you need to use them in that capacity. Owen and his assistant can come rescue you if needs be, but otherwise they stay here on alert and ready to receive casualties."

"So that's at least two new people, how many more?"

"Ideally, I'd say two more people with general skills who can maybe cover a number of stations if any of your staff are down. You could do with someone IT based, someone medically capable for Owen's assistant so he or she can step in if necessary and fill Owen's role, somebody else who knows the archives like Ianto does. That could be Tosh, nothing to stop existing staff covering other things. Tosh is good with artefacts so she might be best to cover Ianto's role, but non of us are medically trained so we need someone new to cover that area." He paused "What do you think so far?"

"Can't imagine how we managed without you." Jack murmured.

"We did, we just muddled through." Ianto was at the door with coffee and he placed two mugs in front of them. "Sounds like he has some good ideas Jack."

"Yeah, but will anyone swing for them?" Jack sipped his coffee and fixed Ianto with a look "And I'm not having them replace my coffee maker." he looked at Bond and said "James, what happens if somebody decides they don't want us?"

"Why should they?"

"You said it yourself, you think we're a bunch of amateurs."

"Hardly, I said you need improvement, not that you were amateurs." He sighed "This is a unique set up. It needs an off-the-wall approach and out-of-the-box thinking. This isn't like anything else anywhere, we're not dealing with human thinking, nor are we dealing with the usual tech. It needs people who can think like you. Not some military nut who couldn't find his arse in the dark and believes (if he believes) in the Independence Day approach, nuke all the aliens."

"Yeah, but there are other people who could do this."

"So why aren't they? There's nothing wrong with you and your crew, you're just not using the people you have efficiently because you haven't got anybody else. If you don't believe me, get everyone together and ask them what they think?"

"Ianto, would you do the honours? Call everyone up here for a meeting in…" he checked his watch "…twenty minutes."

"Right Sir."

James watched Ianto go, then turned back to Jack "And why does he still call you 'Sir'?" he asked. He watched Jack's slow smile and understanding dawned.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"So these are my suggestions but we wanted to hear your feedback about them before I send the report in." James sat back in his chair and surveyed the assembled group. Ianto, attentive as always and looking politely interested. Gwen, looking interested but not a little apprehensive. Tosh, eager. Owen, very excited.

"Well, I think it sounds OK, we've not enough people anyway" Gwen was the first to speak "and I could do with more training."

"Good call, keeping the experts where they should be. I want to do more research, just don't have the time." Owen said enthusiastically.

"Couldn't I have an assistant too?" Tosh asked tentatively "There's loads more research I need to do, and I'm like Owen, I just can't find enough hours in the day."

Jack laughed "Yeah, if any of this goes through, I guess one more wouldn't hurt." He sighed "There's still some risk, even if we kept you permanently in the Hub. Things can happen on our doorstep as we've already seen. We all have to be ready for that but essentially, James is right, we need to keep our experts safe."

"I propose to train each and every one of you in combat skills." Bond added "That does not mean you should go out in the line of fire. It does mean you'll be better able to look after yourself if Hub security is breached. I propose to train everybody in weapons, as well as schedule a proper training program for unarmed combat. Even Tosh should be able to disarm and disable an opponent once I've finished with her." and he smiled at her. She flickered her gaze away, looking anywhere but at him. Jack smiled. Maybe someone else was about to benefit from Bond's secondment.

"Right, work out the training routine, then get back to me. If you want to recommend we take these measures, then you recommend away. I only hope somebody listens to you."

"I also want to request better equipment. You need protective vests at least, preferably riot gear. Look, we're Torchwood. The SAS are about as covert as we are, they can take command of a situation just like us, but they know how to protect themselves and they have the gear to do so. Look, I've been in plenty of situations where I had no protection, and you can take that smirk off your face and your mind out of the gutter, this is serious." James had seen the beginnings of a trademark Harkness smirk when he mentioned 'protection'. "I was trained for covert undercover work where armour is too conspicuous. I had to rely on my own initiative to get me out of most situations. My fitness level was as high as it could be. You lot are desk jockeys most of the time." he frowned "When do you ever work out? We need a gym here, somewhere we can exercise so fitness doesn't become an issue. And you, if you want to improve, then I suggest you decide what you want to do. You can either be the leader and stay here, nobody ever said the leader had to go on missions - look at M – or you can be one of the boys and run out there waving a gun around. But if you choose the latter, then you really ought to be handing your paperwork over to someone else, probably Ianto. He can shove them back in front of you to sign off. In fact, M never does her own paperwork, she just reads what Villiers puts in front of her when he's written it."

Jack looked at him. "You think we can get more people?"

"Why not? You've not done badly so far. May take time, but I think its the way to go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Tosh, loosen up, you're as tense as a wire…You won't hurt me, promise!" James was facing her across the practice mat in their new 'gym'. Another of the rooms in the basement had been opened up and cleaned, a new sprung floor fitted and one wall mirrored. Equipment lined one wall, a rowing machine and a treadmill, plus a multi-gym and weights. "Relax." James was saying "Remember what I told you." Tosh was not taking well to learning unarmed combat. She just did not like hurting anyone. He loved her for it, but the fragility hid a steel core, he was certain. She just had to be riled enough. Riled, but under control.

"OK then, defend yourself!" and he lunged at her. She squealed and danced away, he made a grab for her, catching her round the waist and bearing her to the floor. She kicked, missed and grabbed his arm, trying to heave him off her. He wrestled her to stillness.

"Sorry" she said, quietly, looking up at him. He was lying on top of her, pinning her down. Unexpectedly, he grinned.

"I'm sorry too. Very unprofessional of me" he said "I'm not a good teacher, I know that…"

"No, you're fine, I've learned a lot" she said "Just not enough it seems."

He laughed "Let's go back to basics then…"

"Basics…?" she was captivated by those eyes.

"Yes…basics…." He couldn't take his eyes off her. His lips met hers, gently, the pressure just enough to be non-threatening. He was surprised when she yielded to the kiss, opened her mouth slightly. He deepened the kiss, tongue probing carefully. She moaned. He rolled off her, standing up, reaching out to help her up. He was flushed, flustered "I'm sorry…" he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Don't be. I wanted it" he looked up, surprised. "James, no strings. I don't expect you to commit to anything…"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly "You're a lovely person Tosh. I do know it isn't me you want. I'm not blind." he grinned at her obvious discomfort.

"He just doesn't see me." she said simply.

"And we know he's an idiot." James smiled "So, how about dinner and…"

"My place. I know you're living at Ianto's…Have you and he…?"

"Both of them actually, but not since I came back. Why should they, they have each other."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you are a lovely, sweet, attractive, single and intelligent woman, why else?"

"Flatterer"

"Every time" he said.

Dinner was simple, Italian, which he paid for. Afterwards, they sat in the bar, talking. She would have been on the way to tipsy if he hadn't called a halt and taken her home. He didn't want her drunk and regretting it the morning after. They took a taxi back to her loft and she put some music on, some background easy-on-the-ear slow-dance stuff. He made coffee, the conversation was easy, he was his usual witty and erudite self, carrying the conversation when it faltered, deftly drawing her to tell him things about herself. He told her about his childhood, something he rarely touched on, orphaned aged 11 when his parents both died in a climbing accident, going to live with his Aunt Charmian, near Canterbury, getting expelled from Eton…

"You were a bad boy, were you?" Tosh said, grinning. They were sitting companionably on the couch, shoulder to shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That's a leading question Ms Sato" he answered.

"The question is, how bad were you?" she sounded a little breathless.

"Very, very bad" he said, smiling broadly and turning towards her. She lifted her head and he captured her face between his hands, drawing her in for a kiss. Her mouth opened without reservation which sealed her fate as far as he was concerned. He broke away, took her coffee cup and put it down on the table, looked back at her and stood up, holding out his hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet. He wrapped his arms round her and swung her round in a slow dance to whatever was coming out of the speakers. She was definitely used to the man taking the intiative, that was sure. So he did.

"No rush, we've got all night" he said, as they shed each other's clothes in the bedroom. She was busy with his shirt buttons, revealing the muscular chest beneath. Her breath came in short anxious huffs.

"Tosh, why are you so nervous?" he asked "I'm not your first, am I?"

"Heavens no, I…no, but you're…" she hesitated, giving a little shake of her head "Its been a while…"

"How long?"

"Years."

"How long?" he insisted.

"More than three years."

"I see. Then we'd better take this slowly" and he dipped his head to her neck and nipped the soft skin below her ear, felt her tremble, laughed softly in his throat and licked his tongue round the earlobe. She gave a little enticing moan and leaned into him, hands tightening on his waist. James had no trouble in taking things slowly or taking the initiative either. He was used to both approaches. He stroked her skin, ran his hands down her arms, lightly, gently, eliciting soft murmurs of enjoyment. When he finally eased her bra off and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, her legs nearly gave way. He laughed as she stumbled and he picked her up, effortlessly carrying her to the bed. She was dumped gently onto the duvet.

Tosh couldn't believe this incredibly good looking, ruggedly handsome man wanted her. All that week he had worked alongside her with consummate professionalism, had sought her out at times, had even bought her lunch, strolled along the bay side with her, asked her where the best shops were, taken her to dinner and was now, unbelievably, making passionate love to her. She was totally under his spell, she knew. He could hurt her now, rip out her soul without a second thought simply because she was falling helplessly in love with him. She couldn't help herself.

When she would have reached for him, he held her down, gently, and shook his head "Let me" he said, and dipped to kiss her body from her neck to her belly button, pausing to tease each rosy nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking, hard. The sensation shot straight between her legs and she squirmed. He laughed softly, huffing breath across the wet nipple then attacked the other one in a similar manner. He worked south, kissing and nipping, until he reached her thighs. He paused to look at her, seeking permission. Mutely, somewhat shy, she opened her legs slightly and he placed his hands on her thighs and pulled them apart. His head dipped and she cried out, his mouth covering the soft tender bud of flesh, his tongue doing amazing things. His teeth grazed and he sucked, hard, drawing her into his mouth. She arched her back with another cry. He dipped his tongue inside her, stabbing down and lapping, She was transported, carried along on a wave of ecstasy, feeling his mouth go back to suckling, bringing her ever closer. Abruptly, he surged up the bed again, taking her in his arms and thrusting his hips upwards towards hers. She felt him pierce her, felt his body bury itself in hers, she wrapped her legs around him and gave herself up to his possession of her.

Afterwards they lay in the depths of her bed, cuddled close. She was in his arms, warm and secure.

"Oh, I could get used to this" she murmured "I know, it's a one off, never again, no strings…"

"No strings doesn't mean we can't do it again" he answered. "You're a lovely woman Tosh, you should give yourself more credit. Owen's a blind man not to see you."

"Thank you, but its not as simple as that…"

"Never is Toshy, never is" he said and closed his eyes, pulling her tightly towards him. "Well, we can maybe make him see, make him jealous?" he suggested and smiled into her neck. She laughed and closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep reluctantly but knowing if she didn't she'd never be able to concentrate tomorrow.

Bond drifted to sleep, his first week was ended. He briefly wondered what M would have to say about his recommendations. Not many men could say they'd managed to seduce three colleagues in their first week of work! He laughed softly to himself. OK, so two of them had seduced him. As job interviews went it had to be one of the best. Trouble was, even if Gwen might be a push over, he had difficulty seeing Owen succumbing to his charms…let's not go there, he thought with a chuckle, and hugged Tosh closer.

_**Oo-er, did anyone see that coming? Not sure I did actually…  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY TO EVERYONE FOR THE LATENESS OF UPDATING, I KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT CAN BE WAITING FOR THE AUTHOR TO FINISH WHAT THEY STARTED. REAL LIFE HAS THROWN A CURVEBALL AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT. SO, MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES AND HOPE YOU WON'T BE TOO UPSET. I AM TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH THE THINGS I STARTED ALTHOUGH 'SOMETHING TORCHWOOD' WILL HAVE TO WAIT AS I HAVE TERRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK ON THAT ONE. ANY IDEAS ANYONE... HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or concepts…people should know that because if I did own 'em I wouldn't be writing this stuff, so that's as much as I'm going to say about it. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is also purely coincidental. **

**WARNING: M for serious adult stuff, swearing and slash, although this chapter is a mild one, but you have been warned… so lets add Sean into the equation shall we? You'll see who I mean…So I have a thing about blonds...  
**

**_Training and Recruitment…._**

"Loosen up a little, remember what I told you…" James danced away from the clumsy lunge and grinned "You can do better than that!" he faced the panting figure off and put his head on one side. "I think you'd better get back to the rowing machine, you need to improve your fitness before you can master this…"

**TW**

"That's better! Keep going!" he dodged another attempt to throw him but it had been closer than the last. The man was improving. He noted the sweat pouring off him and called a halt. "That'll do for today. You _are_ improving. Keep up the exercise routine though." He watched as the man threw a towel round his neck and walked stiffly off towards the showers.

**TW**

"Ooft!" James hit the floor on his back and grimaced as the wind shot out of him. Now that had been a good throw. He was impressed. He rolled and stood upright and held out a hand. "Nice one." Intending to take him by surprise and use the offered hand to get his own back, he was neatly foiled by his opponent giving a sudden pull and a twist. He grinned down at Bond where he lay at his feet, once again on his back.

"You don't get me with that one. That's Jack's trick."

Bond smiled and allowed Ianto Jones to help him to his feet, without trying anything this time. "You've grown wise to that one." he remarked, grabbing a towel and accompanying Ianto to the showers. 'I'm suitably impressed.'

"I live with Jack. What do you expect?" came the dry reply.

**TW**

"Time to find additions to our little family." Jack announced as they sat round the boardroom table that evening. The team had gathered for a celebratory take-out before heading for home. Everybody was feeling better since the new training and the additional equipment had been approved and implemented. James' suggestions had been agreed upon and financed with the minimum of fuss, especially when M intervened on Torchwood's behalf. They now had protective gear, stab and bullet proof vests and other equipment which should have been standard. Jack privately felt rather guilty about it. He had fought long, hard and fruitlessly for updated equipment and failed. There were some people his charm just didn't work on, antagonised even. Ianto resolved to talk to him about it later. It took someone with M's clout to get things done sometimes.

"So where do we recruit from?" Owen asked, forking noodles into his mouth and sucking a stray one up indelicately. "Its not like we can place an advert in the Cardiff Gazette?" He missed the exchanged glance between James and Tosh at his sloppy table manners and carried on.

"Keep your eyes open people, this is where it starts…" Jack intoned. "We just have to keep our eyes and ears open."

"What chance do we stand? Look at you, you only ever managed to find a few…"

"…because I wasn't looking for more." Jack replied. "Don't forget, Torchwood has only been in my hands since 2000. Before then I was freelance, what I thought didn't matter. But I guess I kept the team small because it was easier to keep a low profile. Trouble is, the Rift isn't quietening down. If anything its getting worse. Soon we might not be able to handle what comes through. If that happens and we're not ready…it'll be my fault. God knows we're stressed enough as it is."

"Well, I know someone who might be up for it from my department." They all looked at James as he spoke. "He's not particularly great as an agent but I think he might do well here. He's struggling to come up to M's standards."

"What makes you think he'd be ok with us then?" Gwen asked.

"He's a good marksman, he's good at unarmed combat, he can speak four languages like a native, he's disciplined but he's a little unsubtle. He's not a diplomat, nor is he a politico. He can do a job but the finer nuances go over his head. Point him at a combat situation and he's more than up to the task. Ask him to infiltrate a gang and he can pull off deep cover without a qualm, but ask him to a presidential dinner and he just looks out of place. I'll speak to M about transferring him if you like. We could work it as a trial period if you'd like to give him a test?"

"Can you get me his file and let me have a look?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I'll pull it as soon as I can get to a workstation."

"How about Andy Davidson?" Gwen asked. "You could do with another copper on the job. Andy's good at what he does. He's no coward, maybe not the best but I've seen him face down a 6ft drunken rugby player with a broken bottle and have him on the ground in seconds.'

'Is this the same Andy Davidson who was your ex-partner in crime?' Jack asked her. 'If so I think I might revise my opinion of him if he can get a guy on his back quite so fast...'

'Thank you Captain Innuendo. Partner in law enforcement, thank you very much.' she retorted. 'and yes, it is. OK, so the guy was drunk, but we had to put up with some shit on a Saturday night. Seen him face a guy armed with a meat cleaver and talk him down too. Maybe not in your league," she shot a look at James "but he'd be a good investigator, like me." She grinned. "And he's always had an eye to joining."

"OK, ask him. Best we can do is retcon him later…" Jack smiled. He remembered not having much time for the Boys in Blue before he met Gwen. Andy had seemed like your typical PC Plod but Jack couldn't argue with Gwen's assessment of the man. Anyone who could face shit like that without running in the opposite direction had to be some good.

"I'll call him tomorrow morning." Gwen was saying.

"Anybody any more ideas?"

Ianto put his hand up, tentatively.

"Yan?"

"When I went through to UNIT the last time for the annual review meeting, I met someone called Bryn Aubrey, he was quite…personable, you know, fellow Welshman, ex-Royal Welsh Fusiliers. He's a Sergeant, UNIT trained…" He caught Jack's look as he said 'personable' and frowned, defensively.

"So, apart from being 'personable', what can he do?" Jack asked, bristling slightly.

"He's a trained soldier and he deals with alien threats…" Ianto shrugged "He's not getting along well there though, he's not the best at taking orders, he thinks for himself too much according to his commanding officer. He's been decorated for bravery twice though. He's a weapons and tactics specialist…"

"You know how I feel about military types and its no great recommendation if he can't take orders."

"He isn't the sort to suffer fools but he's really not that bad. I thought his Commanding Officer was a bit of a prick actually. He was so full of himself. I can see why nobody liked him. Bryn and I got on really well though. He was hitting on me actually…"

"Hitting on you?" Jack was incredulous, jealousy sparking. "You never told me that. And this is a good reason for me to hire him…?"

"Calm down Jack, I never did anything. I never told you because there was nothing to tell. We got on well, that's all. I told him I was spoken for and he backed off, perfectly honourable. But he was helpful and interested in me."

"What d'you tell him?"

"Frankly not a lot. I didn't breach our secrecy. Bryn's clearance wasn't high enough for me to be able to converse freely with him but he's heard of us, just like all UNIT people have."

Jack sighed, catching James' expression.

"You know, contrary to popular belief, military types do know how to handle weaponry…" James volunteered, amusement in his voice.

"OK, give him a call tomorrow." Jack capitulated, adding "But if I find he's useless you can be the one to retcon him, got that? And you might give Martha a call while you're at it, see if she knows any suitable medical personnel might be OK to work with Owen. Unless you have anyone in mind?" Jack looked at Owen who shrugged.

"Me? No, haven't anyone in mind. There was this girl I was at college with, she was a wiz' with medical tech stuff but I have no idea where she is now…"

"Well, if you can remember her name, get Tosh to see if she can locate her." Jack suggested "Lets see where she is first, see if she'd still available, then decide. Meantime, Ianto can still speak to Martha and this Aubrey guy. Right then, if that's it, I think we can all go home."

James reached across the table and took Tosh's hand "You up for a repeat of last night?" he murmured, his fingers stroking her knuckles.

She flicked a glance at Owen, noting that he was eyeing James suspiciously. She nodded "Last night was great. But I'm going to cook for you tonight." She said with a smile.

"I take it you'll not be home for dinner then?" Ianto caught James' eye and they both grinned.

Owen looked at Tosh "How come you've never cooked for me?" he asked, slightly aggrieved.

"Because you've never asked me out?" she suggested and rose to her feet. "Goodnight everyone. If you want, I'll pull that file before we go…" and Jack nodded.

"Appreciate it." He said as they left.

Owen snorted and muttered something about office romances and excused himself moments later. Ianto watched him go and frowned "Looks like someone's not happy."

"Well, James and Tosh seem very…close?"

"Hmm, not sure they're not doing it just to get to Owen. But Tosh seems happy with the arrangement." Ianto grinned. "Can't say I blame her."

Jack allowed himself a smile and nodded. "We were happy." He grinned.

Gwen grimaced "Too much information Jack!"

He laughed and Ianto smirked "Sorry Gwen."

"No you're not. I know you, you're not sorry at all."

"OK, maybe not, but that's no reason to go off on one. Tosh is happy."

"Yeah, but for how long. He has a reputation!" Gwen said.

"We know." Ianto and Jack chorused together. Gwen rolled her eyes and exited the room, muttering about men who couldn't keep it in their pants.

**TW**

"Jack." Ianto stood across the desk from his boss, two mugs of coffee balanced on the tray he was holding.

"Ianto." Jack responded, reaching for a mug. "Go on, I know you want to talk…"

"Yes I do. I'm not sure you'll like what I have to say though."

Jack sighed "Knowing you, you'll say it anyway."

Ianto took a deep breath. "You have to stop Jack."

"Stop what, Ianto?"

"Stop beating yourself up about things. I know what you're feeling guilty about."

"You do, do you?"

"Jack, please, for once will you stop taking things so bloody personally?"

Jack laughed "Kettle calling pan black?" he quipped.

"Possibly, but that's not the point. The point is, you need to realise you can't accomplish every damn thing with a flash of those teeth and a bit of a flirt! Torchwood has been alone too long, You have been working alone too long…"

"I've had Tosh and Owen and Gwen and you…"

"You know what I mean." Ianto's voice hardened. "You _are_ Torchwood, you have been since 2000. You've been alone at the top for too long fighting petty bureaucracy and losing. How much time can you take up with fighting for Torchwood's funding before you have to give up in order to concentrate on fighting the real enemy?"

"I feel like I ought to have tried harder."

"Of course you do. You're the boss. And suddenly there's M who breezes in and gets done in minutes what you couldn't get done in years? What else could you feel but jealousy and guilt. If it was so easy for her, why couldn't you do it? That's it, isn't it?" Ianto cocked an eloquent eyebrow and stared at him.

Jack sighed and nodded. "I just figure if it was so easy for her, I should have tried harder…"

"As I said, she has the political clout you don't have. You never were a politico Jack, you're not subtle enough. Besides, you're too honest."

That made Jack laugh until he cried, until he had to wipe his eyes on his sleeve and try to stop the hysterical note that threatened to disable him still further. Ianto smiled and shook his head in mock exasperation "I know, ironic for an ex-con man, but its true Jack. You wear your heart on your sleeve as a rule these days. You tend to call a spade a spade and you don't cover up how you feel about someone's ability, or lack thereof. You can give a great blow job but you wouldn't kiss someone's arse to save your life." He added. "Look, it would be more worrying if you didn't care. So quit it with the guilt and accept you can't do everything. OK?"

"OK Boss." Jack sobered. He looked at Ianto and smiled "Thank you. Trust you to put things into perspective."

"I try my best." Ianto grinned and sipped his coffee. Job done, he thought, he'd neatly diverted Jack from descending into a depressive guilt trip. It wasn't fair though, he thought as he sat there, watching his boss drink his coffee, grinning at him across the table. The man didn't deserve to feel any more guilt than he already did. He _was _Torchwood, he'd fought for it tooth and nail over the years and Ianto believed every word he had said, even if he had laid it on a bit thick. If Jack had fought the bureaucracy much longer, there really wouldn't have been time to fight the weevils and the Hoix and the blowfish and all the other shit the rift had thrown their way over the years. There was only so much you could do before other, more pressing matters got in the way. Besides, even with the extra training, the new protective gear and more personnel, any one of them might still suffer mutilation or death at the hands of something nasty. The future was still uncertain, even with the additions. The odds had improved a little, that was all.

Ianto sat back and smiled. It was easy to see where Jack's thoughts were going, watching him rake his gaze down Ianto's body as he sat there. Well, it was better than having to deal with angst and anger. He relaxed back and allowed Jack a good view, spreading his arms along the sofa back, stretching the cotton of his red shirt (Jack's favourite) across his chest. Ianto didn't object. He would benefit from the scrutiny later. Jack had regained his equilibrium and that was what mattered. Couldn't have the Boss sunk in depression for long. They needed him back to his usual ebullient, flirtatious, devil-may-care self.

Ianto smiled as a particular analogy came to mind. Jack was the original Cheshire Cat, which made Gwen into Alice (she had well and truly fallen down the rabbit hole in the first place), Tosh into…hmm, the Red Queen maybe, Queen of Hearts at any rate, specially at the moment? Owen into the Mad Hatter probably, and himself, the white rabbit, with stopwatch in hand…although he was rarely late…

**TW**

"So…" Jack surveyed the man sitting across the desk from him. "…you're interested in working for Torchwood?" he surveyed the rugged features, the blond hair, the green eyes. Not bad, all things considered.

"I have to be honest, James suggested this. I'm really not sure its for me." He sighed "but I'm under no illusions. I know I don't quite make the grade where the Service is concerned. I don't want you to feel you're getting second best but…"

"…but you'd rather be up front about it?"

"Yes, I don't want another situation like the one I have now with M. She's painfully polite with me and I know she wants to slate me but she either won't or can't. I'll be called up for review in a couple of weeks and it'll probably happen then. I just don't fit in. I'm ex-navy, SBS. I was fine in combat, exemplary even, I have the medals to prove it although I don't like to shout about them. It was a job. We got on and did it. Then I got pushed into this via a mission I went on. Next thing you know I've been seconded." He sighed. "I'm not a politico, I hate diplomats, I'm not a party-goer. I do recon, extraction, logistics, demolitions..."

"How old are you…Alec?" Jack glanced at the file for a prompt as to the man's name. Alec Trevelyan, distinguished career in the Navy, decorated for gallantry, DSO and bar.

"Coming up to 45." Trevelyan replied "Getting on in life…"

"You're not over the hill yet." Jack grinned, saw the slight blush flushing the cheeks.

No doubt James had primed Alec to Jack's flirting.

"I am as far as the service is concerned. Fitness isn't what it was…"

"Probably a damn sight better than some of ours." Jack paused "Look, I won't lie to you. This is a tough job. We need someone of your capabilities though, even if only for training us. James has been doing a great job but frankly he expects to be out in the field. What would you want out of this?"

"I don't mind being on the training side, with a little field work maybe? You know, just so I don't get bored…?"

Jack laughed "Oh, Alec, believe me, you will not be bored. I can promise you that." He stood and extended a hand "Welcome to Torchwood. Trail basis, three months. How does that sound? Review and come to a mutual arrangement?"

Alec took the proffered hand and shook it, nodding. "Sounds good to me. When do I start?"

"As soon as. Talk to James. We'll find you a place to stay and see where we go from there."

**TW**

"Well, Sergeant Aubrey, you're a UNIT man?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ianto speaks highly of you."

"Thank you Sir."

"Don't thank me, its his suggestion that you're here." Jack surveyed the good looking young man across the desk from him, sitting rigidly in his seat, eyes front. He could certainly see the appeal. He would have to speak to Ianto about this later. "They tell me you don't take to authority easily."

"Not when its an ass…Sir." he added. "Permission to speak openly Sir?"

"Feel free. We're not in the military here."

"Well…its not about accepting leadership Sir, I can do that. Its about accepting stupid orders that make no sense."

"Sometimes my orders make no sense." Jack said "but I'd expect you to obey them."

"Sir, trust is hard won. I hear your people would go through fire for you."

"You do? Where from?"

"I was privileged to speak to Brigadier Sir Alastair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart once, Sir. He told me a lot about you."

"Me? And how did I enter into the conversation?"

"Ianto Jones had just been to visit and I happened to make comment about Torchwood and UNIT working together. The Brigadier commented that he didn't think we worked together enough." Bryn explained "and when I ventured to enquire why, he said you were a damn fine leader, your people would follow you to hell and back and he was proud to have served with you."

"I see." Jack was thoughtful. "What makes a good Torchwood agent, Sergeant? Do you know?"

"Someone who doesn't give up, Sir. A person who can think for themselves and work well under pressure. A person who is loyal and individual and unique…Sir."

"Hmm, you've been talking to Ianto…or Alastair..."

"Actually Sir, neither of them told me much at all. But Torchwood is pretty unique anyway so I suspect its personnel need to be."

"Your file is pretty impressive. You've been decorated for bravery twice and you've seen action on quite a few missions. Why would you want to change? You don't get medals for working here, you know? In fact if the powers that be know you even exist, you can think yourself lucky."

"Seen my share of what's out there Sir. I know what we have to deal with and I know it won't get any better. If I can make a difference from inside Sir, then I'll take the opportunity."

"Hmm, well, we'll see. Trail basis only. Three months. Then we'll review. That OK for you?"

"Yes Sir." Bryn Aubrey stood and saluted, then thrust a hand out to shake Jack's. "Thank you Sir. I will endeavour not to let you…or Mr Jones…down."

**TW**

"So, 008, you gonna talk or do I have to torture you for the information?"

Ianto giggled, he couldn't help himself. He was handcuffed to their bed, spread-eagled and naked, as open to Jack as he'd ever been and Jack was unfortunately not cutting it where their role play was concerned.

"What? Ianto? You really are not entering into this, are you?" Jack said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry but its you. You are not cut out to be the villain Jack, I'm sorry. I've heard more believable lines from a TV soap…"

Jack sighed, then grinned. "No matter." He shrugged "I've still got you where I want you."

Ianto shivered. "Now that I do believe." He said, gasping as Jack leaned forward and began assaulting his body with his lips and teeth. Hands roaming over the skin of Ianto's ribs and stomach, Jack's mouth fastened on each nipple in turn, teasing the hard little nubs of flesh mercilessly. His teeth grazed the already sensitised flesh and Ianto writhed under him, gasping and crying out, hips lifting involuntarily. His arms went taught, pulling on the restraints, his back arched, thighs straining. Jack pulled back and admired him. God, he was gorgeous, lying there so wantonly desirous. Jack's hand strayed to the man's rigid cock, playing with the softness of the balls beneath it. Ianto moaned at the gentle contact, gasping and panting. Jack wrapped his long fingers round the thick firm warmth and grasped hard enough to elicit another moan, a growl as he began to stroke up, adding pressure and a slight twist to the down-stroke. 'You have to remember, I am very good at interogation techniques...'

"Not…going…to last…." Ianto gasped and Jack smiled, a satisfied cat-that-got-the-cream grin.

"That was the idea." He said, one eyebrow quirked upwards on seeing Ianto's eyes widen.

"I want…you…in me…"

"uh-uh, not going to happen. I have ways to torture you, my gorgeous Welshman. This is what I want Yan. I wanna see you come undone…"

"Uuuuggghhh…" was the incoherent reply, Ianto's eyes screwing shut as his hips lifted again.

Jack just kept moving his hand, teasing, stroking, leaning in to claim Ianto's mouth in a scorching kiss. Their tongues battled as they always did, arousing both of them still further. Jack's other hand found a nipple and teased it between finger and thumb. Ianto arched into his touch, his hips snapping upwards. He came, explosively, thrusting hard into Jack's hand, spilling over his fingers, crying his name as he came.

"Well, I might lack in acting talent but I more than make up for it in other ways." Jack grinned, watching his younger lover gradually come down from the high. Ianto smiled lazily "With skills like yours Jack, you don't need acting talent…" he admitted softly. Jack laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

**TW**

"Tosh? Tosh, you OK?" Hands roamed lazily across soft skin and her almond eyes regarded him blissfully.

"Who needs Owen?" she murmured softly.

**TW**

"I'm in."

"Good. Don't call this number again. It won't be available."

"Understood."

"We'll be in touch."

"Sure you will." The line went dead.

**Hmm, what's this then? Someone with a secret? Wonder who? Well, its not all smut you know. I'd like for there to be some plot…**


End file.
